


SHEET CAKE

by velavelavela



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experimental Style, M/M, i literally dont know what im doing and i shant think about it too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velavelavela/pseuds/velavelavela
Summary: IT IS WITH GREAT SADNESS WE WRITE ABOUT AND ANNOUNCE THE DEATH OF MERCUTIO ESCALUS, IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE WE ANNOUNCE TYBALT CAPULET DIED WITH HIM. THANK YOU GOODNIGHT. GOODNIGHT.
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. BEFORE

_**BEFORE** _

Tybalt Capulet of The Capulets 

does not like to dance, would rather

not be skulking around the downstairs

of his house, would rather be out with 

the posse who are dancing right now, but 

Tybalt does not like to dance, unless that 

dance is the deadly accurate coordination 

of a fight. Punches on the beat, knife swipes

alongside a crescendo, and he would be 

conducting with his blade as well, slithering 

between people, tasting the pennies of 

blood in his teeth.

He swipes a pre-cut slice of sheet cake from a nearby table.


	2. WHOA, WHAT'S UP WITH THIS?

_**WHOA, WHAT’S UP WITH THIS?** _

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Martino, Anselme, Vitruvio, Placentio, Mercutio, Valentine, Capulet, Rosaline, Livia, Valentio, Tybalt, Lucio, Helena

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. SOMEWHERE ELSE?

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE?** _

Mercutio of Royalty (!) opens his mouth wide to receive a little cauliflower of popcorn from Romeo’s toss. It misses, dashing him on the cheekbone and falling into the indent of his body on the couch.

“Zero to zero, still,” Benvolio calls as Mercutio reaches into the bowl on the ottoman between Romeo and Benvolio and Mercutio-- (Romeo and Benvolio) and Mercutio-- Benvolio reading something from the newspaper before cackling and flicking it closed, tossing it to the side. Mercutio plucks out a popcorn kernel with his slender fingers.

“Open wide, Rom’,” Mercutio calls.

“What’s up, Benvolio?” Romeo turns to Benvolio, sitting beside him on the couch. Mercutio tosses the popcorn at Romeo anyway, causing the boy to flinch as it hits his collarbone but otherwise ignore it. His attention is on his cousin. Mercutio booes.

“Mercutio is dead.”

“What?” Mercutio stops throwing popcorn and instead sits up straighter, less casual.

“And so is Tybalt…?”

A moment of silence thick as wax falls on the three, and Romeo reaches for the remote, turning off the TV. Mercutio covers his face for a moment with both hands and then groans,

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”


	4. OH, LORD.

_**OH, LORD.**_

The cake’s icing is so sweet it’s bitter, but Tybalt doesn’t like the cake part of the cake. He uses a plastic fork to scoop the bulk of a baby pink flower off and sticks it in his mouth. His phone goes off, and, keeping the fork between his lips, he pulls it from his pocket and checks what’s up.

_CAPULET GC_

[henry] montagues have infiltrated

[henry] w mercutio

[henry] fck em up tybalt

“Hot.”

Tybalt can see him without looking up-- his outfit is loud enough, his posture is lanky enough, his voice is slippery enough…

Huh.

Tybalt finally looks up, and as he does, he raises an eyebrow and pockets his phone. He pulls the fork out of his mouth and sets it haphazardly down on the plate. He drops the items in a trashcan against the wall beside him. He sets his stony gaze on the royal.

“Get out.”

“I was invited,” Mercutio pulls his phone from the breast pocket of his red jacket, Ticketmaster up, waving it for a moment to prove a point before putting it back.

“And you brought a plus two?”

“Oh come on, Tybalt, Romeo needed a distraction.”

“Go to the _movies_. Now get out.”

“I’ll get out if you come with me,” Mercutio suddenly purrs, taking a step forward as if in a waltz to bridge the gap between them.

Tybalt scoffs, really just scoffs, and turns away, “forget about it. If you come near me again tonight I’ll fucking knife you.”

“You’ll knife me?”

“Sure will.”

“Prove it,” Mercutio slides on his tippy-toes around to where he is in front of Tybalt again, “knife me.”

Tybalt throws his hands up in exasperation, turns on his heel to get away from the man who grins like the cheshire cat, who is the bane of Tybalt’s existence, but only when he’s around. 

But he’s hoping Mercutio will follow. He fishes his phone back out of his pocket to see if anyone else has messaged in the groupchat, and as he sees that his notifications are empty, he grabs a glass of champagne from a waiter’s platter and continues to the garden.


End file.
